Genies and Pixies
by Luiz4200
Summary: Remy Buxaplenty loses his Fairy Godparent but gains new magical allies.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any characters from the series.**

**Genies and Pixies**

After all the harm he caused, Remy Buxaplenty, a kid who is richer than most of us ever hope to be, has been sentenced to lose his Fairy Godparent and every memory related to Fairy Godparents. A few weeks later, Juandissimo Magnifico is floating around the streets of Fairy World when he sees Jorgen Von Strangle having a garage sale.

"Are you selling this lava lamp, Señor Von Strangle?" Juandissimo asks, with a mix of curiosity and malice.

"Unfortunately yes." Jorgen sadly replies. "My wife hates these 70's stuff. Too bad. These lamps make excellent urinal cakes."

"How much do you want for them?" Juandissimo asks.

After Jorgen tells his price, Juandissimo buys the lamp and later pays a Fairy Messenger to deliver it to his former godchild, Remy.

"Juandissimo, your former godchild doesn't remember a thing about us." The messenger explains. "I can't deliver this lava lamp to him."

"Here are twenty bucks." Juandissimo gives him the money. "If it was enough to make you postpone Cosmo and Wanda's reassignment enough time to give Timmy Turner a way to wish himself to be a child again it is enough to make you deliver this lamp."

"Fine." The messenger replies with a smile and then vanishes in a POOF that reads 'SCAM'.

Later, at Buxaplenty Manor, Remy receives a package with the lava lamp and a message telling him to rub the lamp and wish to remember all he was magically forced to forget. He then rubs the lamp and a GONG is heard.

"Hello, _insert human's name here,_ I am Norm, all powerful genie." An annoyed Norm says and then produces a sign reading 'NORM – MAGICAL GENIE' with the 'M' from 'NORM' falling. "And for rubbing me out of the lamp you've got three wishes." He then stares at Remy's face. "That thing at the edge of your face. Is that your nose or your chin?"(1)

"I wish I remember everything I was magically forced to forget." Remy says with a demanding tone. A GONG is heard.

"I now remember." Remy exclaims. "I had a Fairy Godparent named Juandissimo Magnifico but I lost him. And it's all fault of that darn Timmy Turner."

"Did you say Timmy Turner?" A surprised Norm asks.

"Yes." Remy answers. "Timmy Turner. He's..."

"My arch-enemy!" Remy and Norm say in unison.

"Fabulous." Norm happily says. "Do you want an easy way to get rid of him? Wish him to Mars."

"I have a better idea." Remy answers.

_Oh, no._ Norm thinks to himself. _Another Crocker._

"I wish I had a business meeting with the Head Pixie." Remy says. He is GONGed to Pixies, Inc.'s main office.

"Remy Buxaplenty. It's a pleasure to see you here. May I help you?" HP asks.

"As a matter of fact, HP, you can." Remy calmly replies. "I've got an all powerful genie and I can use it to place Fairy World under Pixie ruling."

HP smiles but talks with no other signs of how excited he is. "Splendid. What do you want in return?"

A few minutes later, A GONG is heard in Fairy World, turning it into Pixie World, a division of Pixies, Inc. All the fairies have their clothes turned into grey suits except for Juandissimo Magnifico. HP and Sanderson PING themselves at Pixie World with Remy and make an announcement.

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen." HP announces with his dull voice. "Remy Buxaplenty discovered Norm the Genie and utilized one of his three rule-free wishes to turn Fairy World into Pixie World. One of the terms of our deal with him is that Juandissimo Magnifico would be his Fairy Godparent again. Another term is that as long as Juandissimo is his Fairy Godparent he would be free to ignore our dressing code. It was also agreed Remy would have as many rule-free wishes as he wants as long as he doesn't use any of them to make us lose our power over Fairy World or change the rules the other fairies have to obey. Another term is that whoever marries Juandissimo will also be free from following our rules."

"Did you hear that, Wanda?" Juandissimo happily asks. "Ditch Cosmo for me and get rid of these dull clothes."

"No way, Juandissimo." Wanda replies.

"Timmy's gonna think about something." Cosmo says. "He always thinks."

"True." Remy says. "But this time he won't be able to count on you because I wish Timmy Turner doesn't have Fairy Godparents anymore."

Because Remy has rule-free wishes Timmy no longer has Fairy Godparents.

"What happened?" Timmy asks from his home as everything Cosmo and Wanda gave him disappears and two normal gold fish appear in the fishbowl.

Jorgen PINGs himself to explain things. "Timmy Turner, Remy Buxaplenty has found Norm the Genie and used it to turn Fairy World to the Pixies. In return he received a limitless supply of rule-free wishes. One of them was that you had no fairy Godparents anymore."

"What will I do?" A desperate Timmy says.

"You must find Norm's lamp and wish things back to normal." Jorgen says and then leaves.

Timmy thinks about how to find the lamp and then he remembers about the tracking device that helped Crocker to find the Fairy-Versary Muffin. Timmy then sneaks into the Crocker Cave and grabs the device. Later on, Crocker learns that via the security camera.

"Timmy Turner stealing my magic tracking device? There's only one explanation for that. He became rival to another child with FAIRY GODPARENTS and that kid found a magical source that allowed him to make Timmy Turner lose his FAIRY GODPARENTS so Timmy is now trying to track this source to recover his FAIRY GODPARENTS. If I find this source first I can use its power to capture FAIRY GODPARENTS. Since Timmy Turner stole my new tracking device I must use my homemade version." Produces an egg-beater with a phone attached to it. "As soon as I can make it work. Until then I'll use the device I created to find the tracking device Timmy Turner took with him. FAIRIES!!!"

Timmy tracks Norm's lava lamp to the Buxaplenty Manor and sneaks his way inside it. While he's inside searching for the lamp, Crocker tries a direct approach.

"Who's there?" The butler asks.

"My name is Denzel Crocker." Crocker introduces himself. "I'm here to warn you that one of my students, a kid named Timmy Turner, stole my tracking device to find whatever source of magic is being kept here. We must stop him."

The butler was about to call the security to kick Crocker away but Remy overheard them and decided to let Crocker in. They then go to Remy's room, where Timmy was trying to open the safe where the lava lamp is kept. While Remy and the butler were taking Timmy away, Crocker took advantage of the distraction to finish the safe-cracking and get the lamp. Norm is rubbed out of it again.

"Oh, great." Norm says sarcastically. "You again."

"Norm, I wish I could capture a Fairy Godparent." Crocker says.

With a GONG, a special butterfly net appears on Crocker's hand and he captures Juandissimo Magnifico. While Crocker, Remy and the butler were distracted by that, Timmy rubs the lamp and wishes Remy had never got the lamp. Juandissimo and the lamp leave back to Fairy World, which is not Pixie World anymore. Jorgen appears and sends Timmy back to his home, where Cosmo and Wanda are waiting for him, and then erases the memories of Remy, Crocker and the butler.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Crocker?" A confused Remy asks.

"I don't remember but I'm sure it has something to do with FAIRIES!" Crocker says, giving his usual spazzing.

"Jeeves, show him the door." Remy commands and the butler obeys.

"I might have no idea of why I was in that abnormally huge mansion but I'm sure I will prove to everyone that FAIRY GODPARENTS are real" Crocker says. "And then I'll take over the world. FAIRIES".

**( 1 ) Quote suggested by tv dot com's gideonbernstein.**

**THE END**

**Did you like my fic? Please Read & Review.**


End file.
